The present disclosure relates to text formatting and, more specifically, to formatting bidirectional text within an email subject line.
The standard format of electronic mail provides a subject line to introduce the recipient to the topic covered by the email. Most modern email exchanges have incorporated subject abbreviations into the subject line, providing a shorthand for some common email statuses, particularly email chains where each successive email relates to one or more previously transmitted messages. Protracted exchanges of email creates an accumulation of subject abbreviations within the subject line.
When emails are exchanged across email clients with different primary language preferences, subject abbreviations may accumulate in multiple languages. When one such language is displayed in a left-to-right direction and another is displayed in a right-to-left direction, this accumulation introduces bidirectional text into the subject line.